It Doesn't Have To Be Love
by yunor
Summary: A certain furry creature discovers his true feelings and fights for the courage to tell them to the one he loves... What if that courage he fights for lies away from home, from his friends and away from his love...
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

_It doesn't have to be love…_

In the midst of a lush green field of grass, stood a small-ish blue colored house. It was almost a cute house. It had two stories and each had a few sets of windows. The position they were in made the building look like it was content with itself and the world. The sun shone on it from high above, bathing it in rays of light and warmth. Today was a beautiful day, the sun was out, birds were singing, the forest was swaying back and forth with the gentle breeze, and from a very special room in the house a big blue lake was visible. The calm surface was glistening from the sun, making the whole scene seem even more surreal.

_It can't be love…_

A few miles away, the big city was buzzing with excited people. Old and young were enjoying their day today. The welcoming sun giving off its warmth for the citizens to take in and smile. A few blocks over stood a retro looking building. People were coming in and out with smiles on their faces. There was a sign above the door that brought passing people smiles and even a small ammount of desire for a dark brown drink that makes your day even better. It was the Coffe Shop.

Inside there were dozens of happy customers, some coming others going while some just took a seat to take in the beauty of today. A few tables were positioned in the room a few feet away from the counter. In the far corner was a television, almost mute, that showed a few breaking news and then turning back to the music channel.

The one who held the remote of the afforementioned television was a beautiful red robin. Her red feathers shone in the morning sunlight, and the way she looked over to a _regular_ customer almost made his heart melt. She was wearing her work apron, but that didnt make her any less gorgeous to the _regular_ customer that decided to come here everyday for the past years just to be able to see her.

_But it IS love…_

His hands were trembling as he tried to hold his brown beverage. His breath hitched when she turned towards him. His eyes glued to the red feathers that covered her entire being. His heart-beat was exctatic when she took a few steps toward him. Her body moved to a gentle beat coming from the TV and it only made him love her more.

Slowly, almost as if she was teasing him, the red robin made her way to the mezmerised customer. She looked him over. He was cute and handsome no doubt. His tall and slim figure covered in a deep blue color that would make the sea jealous of the sky, his long beak that was parted just enough for her to see his pink tongue. His eyes were like diamonds ready to be inspected, they sparkled with an emotion she could feel aswell. Slowly she gathered her voice and spoke softly, being carefull as if she could break the tenderness between them if she spoke too soon or too fast.

"Hello Mordecai"

His world was full of joy and excitement as he heard her angelic voice again. His face slowly turned a soft shade of red making him even more desirable. He tried to greet her too but all that he could muster up was a broken up sentence.

"H-hey… M-Margaret…"

_And my love is for HIM… I love my best friend…_

Back at the blue house a soft whimper could be heard. Soon after, a sniffle accompanied it. And another, and another. The soft sound of crying could be heard coming from the room upstairs. A small brown-furred creature was curled into a ball resting on his makeshift bed that was basically a trampoline. Quiet drips of water made it clear that he was the source of sniffles and whimpers. The little racoon was hugging his tail close to his face trying to muffle the sounds of his breaking heart. It was as if he was the only thing misplaced in this great day of today. Today he felt as if he was an outcast. Because his heart had found love… in a tall blue-feathered jay that went by the name _Mordecai…_

* * *

That's it for this prologue folks. It was a great pleasure starting up this story and I'm letting you guys know that my other stories will be finished they are just on a break. I write what i feel and right now i felt like writing this 333 Hope you guys like it R&R pwease 3

The song that inspired me to write this chapter:

Clubcreate dot com /song/511b92e5-2c9c-707c-1200-00121a000000

If the link doesn't open it just type F**k U Over (Ballad) by Elizabetch in the aearch box :3

F**k U Over (Ballad) by Elizabetch

Stay tuned to the end 333


	2. PS: I Love You

PS: I Love You

Chapter 1

* * *

The rest of the day went by practically uneventful. Mordecai spent this gorgeous Sunday time with the red feathered robin, talking away the time and forgetting about everything and everyone else in the world.

The TV in the Coffe Shop was attracting more and more customers, for the music channel it was forever set on had announced a new yearly contest to find undercover talents and song geniouses flying under the radar. Margaret didn't mind ofcourse as this meant more customers and thus more income for the shop.

On the TV, more specifically the MTV channel, the contest was currently playing LIVE and the contestants that were on today were by no means talented, good at singing or anything else that might have earned them a place further into the competition.

Sitting at a table close to the TV, was our very own bluejay, sipping a hot cup of coffe and observing the untallented mishaps happening in the contest.

"Those people don't even know how to sing the alphabet song" complained the blue-jay. He was obviously annoyed that these sorts of things only brought shame instead of fame to the people that participated in them.

Hearing his slightly annoyed voice, the robin decided to tease him a little more, so she walke right infront of him, blocking his view of the TV, but giving him a view she knew he could not resist for long.

"And you do?" came the question from Margaret as she stood teasingly infront of him.

His feathery cheeks turned a hue of red as he looked down in shame and defeat.

"Well, n-no.. but I'm n-not on the show a-am I?" He stuttered, making the red robin laugh at his queasyness on the subject.

The robin sat down next to Mordecai and gently leaned in so their conversation could be spoken on a quieter level, not to be heard by other customers in the room.

"How has work been?" she asked gently, giving him a soft smile to encourage his embarrassment to go away.

For the first time in moths has Mordecai been able totalk to her without stuttering or biting his tongue. And only because his thoughts drifted from her to his best friend Rigby. He started to feel awfull for leaving his friend at home despite knowing he was not well.

"It's been okay i guess" he said absentmindedly. "Rigby is going through a difficult time right now i guess", his face took on a slight angle of sadness when he mentioned his best friend.

"What happened?" Margarets voice also took on a slight tone of worry even though her and Rigby werent on the best of terms, which even she didnt know why.

"He's been very distant for a while now and he's even started _working_, even when Benson doesnt tell us to." A sigh escaped the blue jay as everything else in the room was forgotten. The TV, the noisy customers, even the now cold cup of coffe in his hands was locked out of his mind as only one though, one person, was able to occupy it fully. And Mordecai grew worried for that person was not the robin sitting next to him, but the little coon sitting in solitude at home.

[…]

The tears have dried up long ago, leaving only stains of salt and lost emotion on his fuzzy cheeks and the sides of his bed. Hi sonce bright eyes were now a dim reflection of sorrow and sadness residing inside of him.

The slowly setting sun reminded him, that the day was now almost over and that he would have to face his best friend again soon. The little racoon was not entirely sure he could take it any longer, being so close to the one you love yet not being able to tell them so.

A soft sigh escaped the little furry animal as he got up from his makeshift bed and walked to the only window of the room he shared with the jay. For the past few weeks he had been avoiding his friend and finding comfort in the solitude of work. When the time to go to bed would come, he would pretend to be asleep even if Mordecai tried to talk to him. In the mornings he would wake up before his friend and quickly scamper downstairs to eat some breakfast and go back to work.

His boss Benson was very confused by the sudden change of heart from his employee, but didnt mind in the least since his biggest slacker was now one of his most hardworking employees.

As the racoon stod there, infront of the window, looking at the orange glow the daily phenomenon was emmiting, he thought to himself: "What if I simply run away. Where would be the harm in that. Benson hates me for slacking, everybody else avoids me and Mordecai…". Rigby couldn't finish the thought even if he tried. Only thinking about his feathery friend made his heart beat speed up and his fuzzy cheeks begin to brighten.

"And Mordecai would forgive me…"

As the last minutes of sunlight began to twiddle away, our small racoon could be seen scampering all over the room, gathering the little belongings that he could afford and looking for a piece of paper, for a final goodbye to his friend.

[…]

After it became proper dark, the only source of light in this clouded night were the lights on the park path.

A single person could be seen walking down that path to the center of the park, to where his current home stood – the blue park house. Step after step, his thoughts only being for the well being of his friend, worry of his possible drastic actions and fear as to why his mind would favor him instead of the girl he has been chasing for years now.

As he approached the house, he could see all the light were turned off.

"Something doesn't feel right about this" he quietly said to himself as he entered through the front door. Everything was quiet and dark, the only sound in the room was his breath, the creaky floorboards and the big clock on the wall that he once stuffed in the microwave.

Step after step, onwards to the second floor, to his shared room and his eery feeling kept growing in his stomach. Slowly he reached the desired door and gently put one hand over the door knob, twisting, turning and opening the door.

As he stepped inside, he was greeted with a room, that had only one half of it occupied, his own half.

Rigbys' side of the room was baren and empty. Mordecai dared not speak for fear of something was watching, listening.

He slowly walked to his bed and found a small piece of paper lying on it. His eery feeling was instantly gone and as he turned on the light to read the note, he realized it was the crummy handwriting of his best furry friend, the friend who stuck by his side since kindergarden, the friend who dropped out of high school and waited patiently for him to finish his studies and get the diploma, the firend who had been struggling with depression for the past few weeks, the friend who was now… _gone._

Mordecais' eyes shifted in sadness as he dropped the note and simply stood there infront of his bed. Slowly and silently drips of water could be heard hitting the floor, splashing untold emotion and though inside the room of what once was and what will be…

_Rigbys' note:_

_Mordecai…_

_For the past few weeks I have been distant to you and everyone else here._

_And for that I would like to say I am sorry._

_I want you to know that,_

_You have been my only friend for as long as I can remember,_

_From since we were kids, you stood by my side_

_Even after i dropped out of high school you didnt abandon me like everybody else_

_I know I've never been a good friend,_

_That i ruin everything_

_That i make you repay the wrongs that i made_

_But know this, you have always had a special spot inside my heart,_

_Andi f you value our relationship half as much as I do,_

_Then please do me one last solid._

_Please forgive me Mordecai…_

_I love you_

* * *

Ooooh cliffhanger guys ;3

This one took so long to write cuz i had a lot of stuff to do and think about :3

I hope you enjoyed it and i promise this will be a story of EPIC proportins, one that you will need time and though to understand but most importantly, a story which will require time and heart from your writer aswelly as you readers personally to complete :3


End file.
